1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical disconnect, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electrical disconnect for detachably connecting segments of an electrical service line.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Electrical service lines, also known as a triplex (residential) or quadplex (industrial) lines, are utilized to transmit an electrical current from, for example, a utility line to a structure. Triplex lines generally include two 110 volt conductor lines and one neutral line. The neutral line is connected and/or anchored to the structure and supports the two conductor lines. The conductor lines and the neutral line are connected to a meter assembly connected to the structure. Typical meter assemblies include a weatherhead which receives the ends of the conductor lines and the neutral line. The weatherhead is angled to prevent water from entering the weatherhead and causing a short-circuit or other damage. The weatherhead is connected to a meter via a mast and the meter measures the electrical usage of the structure.
To further prevent water entering the weatherhead, each of the conductor lines and the neutral line include a drip loop segment which is a concave loop formed at the end of the lines closest to the weatherhead of the meter assembly. The drip loop directs water collecting along the length of the lines towards the lower portion of the drip loop and drips down onto the ground below.
Added forces from, for example, a tree limb falling on the electrical service line, or ice accumulation along the electrical service line can impart tensile forces on the neutral line which may separate the neutral line from the structure. Once the neutral line is separated from the structure, the electrical conductor lines are no longer supported and may separate from the weatherhead or cause other damage to the meter assembly, for example, ripping the weatherhead or the mast from the meter assembly. Additionally, the neutral line may separate from the weatherhead as well. If the conductor lines separate from the meter assembly, they generally fall to the ground where they may pose a significant danger. If an individual or animal comes into contact with one of the live electrical conductor lines, serious electrical shock and potential death may occur.
Additionally, any damage to the meter assembly is the sole responsibility of the structure owner and can have unwanted financial implications.
Attempts have been made to produce electrical disconnects which are connected proximate to the utility pole, but these electrical disconnects must be able to support forces including the weight of the conductor lines. Furthermore, these types of electrical disconnects must be re-connected by a licensed employee of the electrical service company at significant cost to the structure owner.
Therefore, a need exists for a electrical disconnect that allows sections of the drip loops of an electrical service line to separate to prevent damage to the electrical service line and/or the meter assembly if a sufficient force is applied to the electrical service line. Additionally, a need exists for an electrical disconnect which electrically insulates individuals and/or animals from the live wire portion of the electrical service line when it is disconnected from the meter assembly. It is to such an electrical disconnect that the present invention is directed.